Potentiometers find use in a variety of applications where a variable electrical resistance between input and output terminals is desired. Such uses include volume control, light control, instrumentations control, and the like. Most potentiometers include a housing in which a rotor turns, the rotor including electrical contacts that wipe across a resistive strip of a variable resistor.
To provide tactile feel when turning the potentiometer to positions such as off and on, many potentiometers use a detent. However, the detents used in the prior art fail to provide adequate tactile feel after an extended period of use.